There are several online used-car marketplaces where users can browse and buy cars. However, one crucial element of buying a car is test-driving the car. Test drives are usually conducted at a car lot or coordinated with an owner of a car. As a first problem, test drives are completed while sitting next to a salesman that is paid on commission. As a second problem, the user must find time to go visit the car dealership, which is inconvenient. Thus, there is a need in the automobile test-driving field to create a new and useful system and method for managing on-demand test drives. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.